


The Photograph

by hosheep



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: An innocent looking photograph taken on graduation day brings back memories that will never be forgotten.





	The Photograph

"Four years..." Athrun Zala murmured to himself as he drove his car through PLANT toward the cemeteries where three of his best friends had been put to rest. Or rather, where three tombstones with his best friends' name had been placed among thousands of other soldiers who didn't make it through the two long, horrible wars.

After parking his car and stepping out carrying three bouquets of flowers, the teen walked through the many rows of marble headstones, making his way toward the three specific graves that he had come to visit.

Two figures standing in front of one tombstone caught his eye and glanced over as he turned to walk down that aisle. He didn't need any time to guess who the two figures were. He could tell who they were, even with nighttime's darkness. It was hard to mistake silver and blond colored hair.

Silently, Athrun continued onward and once he reached the grave that read "Nicol Amarfi, C.E. 56 – C.E. 71" he placed his bouquet of flowers next to the one that had already been laid out. He also reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a picture, placing it between the two bouquets.

"I still think back to our graduation day when I look at this picture," Athrun said softly, gazing at the picture of Rusty with his arms around Miguel and Nicol's shoulders, pulling them closer as he wore one of his many grins. Miguel and Nicol were simply smiling, with Nicol holding out two figures to form a peace sign.

"Yeah. Looking at those pictures really makes me miss them." Azure eyes softened a little as their owner gazed at the happy picture as well, not knowing that a comforting arm had wrapped around his shoulder.

"I almost wish that we never even left the academy," Dearka murmured, really missing Rusty and Miguel's carefree personalities and their laughter from whatever joke or prank he helped them pull.

Athrun couldn't help but smile at his friend's words, "It does."

"Nicol'd probably have his own album by now, too." Yzak commented, remembering how much time Nicol put into his music and how each of his five pieces were delicately played for each of them, his parents, as well as for what little concerts he participated in before volunteering.

Athrun glanced back at Yzak at this as he got back onto his feet. He had never heard Yzak admit to liking classical music before, but there was a first time for everything.

"Shall we go and visit Miguel and Rusty before grabbing some dinner?" The youngest of the three asked with a weak smile, wanting to leave copies of the same picture at the other two graves so that they would have a copy of it as well.

With a nod from the other two teens, they walked up the cemetery were Rusty and Miguel's graves laid and gave each a bouquet and the picture before the three veterans left together in Athrun's car to go and grab something to eat.

"Hey, camera guy! Take a picture of us, will ya?" Rusty asked as he came up from behind both Miguel and Nicol, wrapping his arms around their necks with a goofy-looking grin.

"I just took a picture of all of you – your graduation picture." The cameraman replied, raising an eyebrow at the carefree teen questioningly.

"Soo? You've been taking random pictures of everyone today so I want one of just the three of us! . "

Miguel couldn't help but chuckle softly at Rusty's enthusiasm It was clear that the redhead was not going to give up until he got himself the picture he wanted.

With a sigh and a shrug, the cameraman took out his equipment once more and counted to three before taking the picture of Miguel, Rusty and his goofy grin, and Nicol with the cover he had snatched from Miguel all together.


End file.
